Initials
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Toudou simply looked at the object he was holding in surprise, then his face broke out into a happy grin. He was holding a make-it-yourself headband set. There were headband covers in sparkly pink, blue, and gold, with a multitude of stickers you could put on them, ranging from hearts and stars to initials and little rhinestones.


After the thirtieth buzz, Makishima was getting seriously annoyed. His phone was still ringing, in the middle of Toudou's fourth call, so the green-haired climber decided to humor him for once.

As soon as he picked up, before he even spoke, there was a loud, "Maki-chan!" in his ear, and he almost hung up again out of reflex alone. Makishima heaved a long-suffering sigh. It was too early for this.

"What is it Toudou?"

"Good morning to you too." Toudou sounded like he was pouting, but immediately after, he was back to his normal, chipper self. "I'm in the area this morning, let's go for a ride!"

Makishima scowled and thought about the long train ride from Hakone, and highly doubted that Toudou was just _in the area_ by chance. "Does it ever occur to you that I could have plans on a day off?"

"But you don't, do you."

So quick, a statement, not a question. And the fact that Toudou was right made Makishima's frown deepen.

Toudou took his silence as an answer, and suddenly sounded very pleased with himself. "Look outside, Maki-chan~"

Makishima looked out the window, towards the front gate, and hung up on the other climber.

* * *

All throughout the flats of their ride, Toudou was pestering him to race. At first, Makishima refused, more out of wanting to teach Toudou a lesson than anything.

But as they approached the base of the slope, Makishima gave Toudou a sideways glance, and the headband wearer broke out in a huge grin just as Makishima rose from his saddle and began to dance up the slope.

Their race was close, as usual, though this time Makishima managed to come out of it with another victory to add to his tally. Though he thought Toudou was still too atwitter from the fact that they had gotten to race again to be truly bothered by the outcome.

On their way back, Toudou offered to buy him a drink at a nearby convenience store, his reward for winning, as it were.

Makishima just smirked and agreed, waiting near the front of the store for Toudou, so he could keep an eye on their bikes.

One of the displays near the cash register caught his eye. Everything was pink and purple and sparkly, obviously just little trinkets for girls, but one object in particular held Makishima's attention.

Looking to make sure Toudou wasn't coming, and on a spur-of-the-moment decision, Makishima went forward and purchased the cheap object, trying to hold the bag out of sight as Toudou came bouncing around the corner and paid for their drinks.

Once outside, Toudou noticed the bag in Makishima's grasp and raised an eyebrow. "What did you get, Maki-chan?"

Makishima just shrugged and held the bag up to Toudou. "It's for you."

Toudou looked pleasantly surprised and took the bag with a hum, pulling out what was inside. Makishima smirked, expecting boisterous laughter to follow, but his grin faded when Toudou simply looked at the object he was holding in surprise.

Then his face broke out into a happy grin. He was holding a make-it-yourself headband set. There were headband covers in sparkly pink, blue, and gold, with a multitude of stickers you could put on them, ranging from hearts and stars to initials and little rhinestones.

It obviously catered to little girls, and Makishima had meant it as a sort of joke, but Toudou looked far too happy for him to start teasing him, and he just smiled as Toudou beamed.

Makishima shook his head and turned to walk back to his bike, but Toudou took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Makishima's ribs for a moment, pressing his face into his shoulder briefly.

Makishima felt his face flare red, but Toudou quickly pulled away with a quiet, "Thank you, Maki-chan." And Makishima just mumbled, "You're welcome." As he mounted his bike.

* * *

Though Makishima couldn't say he wasn't happy when he saw Toudou next, his raven hair held back by a sparkly blue headband with stars bordering it's length, the initial 'J' on one side, and a 'Y' on the other.

The 'Y' had a tiny red heart next to it.

Makishima smiled.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Someone needs to stop me because these tiny fics are out of control. Just humor me, I thought it was cute okay? We got a bunch of those little headband sets where I work, and every time I see them I just imagine Toudou wearing a sparkly ass pink one and it won't leave me alone. I promise I'm not writing about stupid things for no reason TTwTT**

**I'm shocked I didn't find a way to slip some cuddles in somewhere.**

**Yowapeda (c) Watanabe Wataru**

**writing (c) MarluxiaSutcliff116**


End file.
